Rede Sigma
1965-1966 1966-1976 Rede Sigma - post-promo ID 1972.png|Post-network promo ID (1972). O Que E Bom Esta Na Sigma.png|Network ID (1973). Rede Sigma 1966 remake.png|Network ID (1966, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma canal 4 ident.png|Network ID (Rio de Sineiro only, 1966, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma 1971 plim plim.png|Commercial break ID (1971, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma 1972 plim plim.png|Commercial break ID (1972, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma 1973 black and white.png|Network ID (1973, 2015 recreation). O Que E Bom Esta Na Sigma (2).png|Network ID (1973, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma 1973 color.png|Network ID (color version, 1973, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma 1974 ID.png|Network ID (1974, 2015 recreation). 1969-1970 1970-1972 Rede Sigma 1972 ID.png|Network ID (1970, 2015 recreation). 1972-1976 1976-present Rede Sigma Workmark.svg|Wordmark. 1976-1980 Rede Sigma vinheta 1976.png|Network ID (1976). Rede Sigma 1977.png|Network ID (1977). Rede Sigma vinheta 1976 (April 2015 remake).png|Network ID (1976, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma 1976 plim plim.png|Commercial break ID (1976, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma 1977 (2015).png|Network ID (1977, 2015 recreation). 2015 remake of the other Rede Sigma ident from 1977.png|Network ID (1977, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1978.png|Post-network promo ID (1978, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1979 (2015).png|Network ID (1979, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1980.png|Network ID (1980, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma Plim Plim 1978.png|Commercial break ID (1978, 2015 recreation). MAD TV - Sigma spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2000). 1980-1983 Rede Sigma - sign-off slide 1982.png|Sign-off slide (1982). Rede Sigma - sign-off slide 1983.png|Sign-off slide (1983). Plim-Plim Sigma 1981.png|Commercial break ID (1981). Rede Sigma 15 Anos 1.png|Network ID (15th anniversary, 1980, 2015 recreation, 1). Rede Sigma 15 Anos 2.png|Network ID (15th anniversary, 1980, 2015 recreation, 2). Rede Sigma ID 1981.png|Network ID (1981, 2015 recreation, 1). Rede Sigma ID 1981 2.png|Network ID (1981, 2015 recreation, 2). Rede Sigma end of promo ID 1981.png|Post-network promo ID (1981, 2015 recreation). Sigma plim plim 1981.png|Commercial break ID (1981, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1982.png|Network ID (1982, 2015 recreation). Rede sigma plim plim 1982.png|Commercial break ID (1982, 2015 recreation). Mad TV Rede Sigma spoof 2.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1997). 1983-1986 Rede Sigma - ID 1983 (1).png|Network ID (1983, 1). Rede Sigma - ID 1983 (2).png|Network ID (1983, 2). Rede Sigma - ID 1983 (3).png|Network ID (1983, 3). Tempo Sigmal.png|Network ID (Tempo Sigmal, 1983). Sigma Plim Plim 1984.png|Commercial break ID (1984). Rede Sigma - ID 1985 (20 anos).png|Network ID (20th anniversary, 1985). Rede Sigma - ID 1985 (Número um).png|Network ID (Veículo nº 1, 1985). Rede Sigma - ID 1983 (2015 recreation) (1).png|Network ID (1983, 2015 recreation, 1). Rede Sigma - ID 1983 (2015 recreation) (2).png|Network ID (1983, 2015 recreation, 2). Rede Sigma - ID 1983 (2015 recreation) (3).png|Network ID (1983, 2015 recreation, 3). Rede sigma 1983 - 1984.png|Network ID (1983, 2015 recreation) (4). Tempo Sigmal (2).png|Network ID (Tempo Sigmal, 1983, 2015 recreation). Sigma plim plim 1983 (1).png|Commercial break ID (1983, 2015 recreation, 1). Rede Sigma plim plim 1983 2.png|Commercial break ID (1983, 2015 recreation, 2). Sigma plim plim 1983 (3).png|Commercial break ID (1983, 2015 recreation, 3). No Pique da Sigma.png|Network ID (1984, 2015 recreation, 1). Entre No Ar - Rede Sigma.png|Network ID (1984, 2015 recreation, 2). Sigma Plim Plim 1984 (2).png|Commercial break ID (1984, 2015 recreation). Primavera No Ar - No Pique da Sigma.png|Network ID (Spring 1984, 2015 recreation). Verao Tempo Jovem Na Sigma.png|Network ID (Summer 1984, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma - ID 1985 (20 anos) (recreation).png|Network ID (20th anniversary, 1985, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma - ID 1985 (Número um) (2015 recreation).png|Network ID (Veículo nº 1, 1985, 2015 recreation). Mad TV - Rede Sigma spoof 3.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). 1986-1992 Rede Sigma 1989 Ident.png|Network ID (1989). Rede Sigma 25 Anos.png|Network ID (25th anniversary, 1990). Rede Sigma_Ident 1991.png|Network ID (1991). Rede Sigma ID - January 1992.png|Network ID (January 1992). Rede Sigma sign off slide 1.png|Sign-off slide (1986). Rede Sigma international endcap 1980s.png|Sigma TV International endcap (1980s). Sigma TV International (1989).png|Sigma TV International endcap (1989). Vem que tem, na sigma tem id.png|Network ID (1986, 2015 recreation, 1). Vem que tem, na sigma tem.png|Network ID (1986, 2015 recreation, 2). Pegue essa onda essa onda pega.png|Network ID (1987, 2015 recreation, 1). Pegue e onda da sigma.png|Network ID (1987, 2015 recreation, 2). Rede de Sigma.png|Post-network promo ID (1988, 2015 recreation). 89, a Sigma pega pra valer.png|Network ID (1989, 2015 recreation, 1). Rede Sigma 1989 Ident (2015).png|Network ID (1989, 2015 recreation, 2). Rede Sigma 25 Anos (2015 remake).png|Network ID (25th anniversary, 1990, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma Ident 1991 (2).png|Network ID (1991, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma spoof from MadTV.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003). Mad TV spoof - Rede Sigma circa 1988.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). Mad TV spoof - Rede Sigma circa 1989.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2005). 1992-1996 Rede Sigma 1992 Ident.png|Network ID (1992). Rede Sigma - sign-off slide 1994.png|Sign-off slide (1993). Rede Sigma ident 1992 (2015 remake).png|Network ID (1992, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma ident 1995.png|Network ID (30th anniversary, 1995, 2015 recreation). Mad TV spoof 48.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1996). Mad TV spoof 44.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2004). 1996-2000 Sigma e voce, uma nova emocao, a cada dia.png|Network ID (1999). 2000-2005 Rede Sigma post-promo ID - Fim de Ano - 2004.png|Post-network promo ID (End of Year 2004). Rede Sigma promo - Fim De Ano - 2004.png|Pre-network promo ID (End of Year 2004). Sigma promo - Sitio - 2004 - 1.png|Network promo (Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo, 1). Sigma promo - Sitio - 2004 - 2.png|Network promo (Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo, 2). Rede Sigma promo - Show da Virada - 2004.png|Network promo (Show da Virada, End of Year 2004). Rede Sigma 2000 Ident Ricefield.png|Network ID (Ricefield, 2000, 2015 recreation). Rede Sigma ident 1.png|Network ID (Volcano, 2000, 2015 recreation). Mad TV spoof 4.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2001). Rede Sigma - another Mad TV spoof.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). 2005-2008 Rede Sigma Ident 2007.png|Network ID (2007). Mad TV spoof 9.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2005). 2008-2014 Rede Sigma 2008 alternate.png|Alternate version with wordmark. Apoio Rede Sigma (2008).png|Sponsorship ID (2008). Rede Sigma A gente ve por aqui spoof in THH22M.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2011). 2011-2014 2014-2015 Rede Sigma 2014 alternate.png|Alternate version with wordmark. 2015-present Rede Sigma 2015 alternate.png|Alternate version with wordmark. Mad TV Rede Sigma spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2016). Category:Television channels in Palesia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Grupo Sigma Category:Palesia Category:Television